


Spring Fever.

by Apple_with_raisins



Category: King of the Hill, Pajama Sam (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_with_raisins/pseuds/Apple_with_raisins
Summary: Sam got sick, but an unexpected guest came to him.
Relationships: Bobby Hill/Pajama Sam
Kudos: 1





	Spring Fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this work. It was a job for a joke, for a laugh. I did it for a friend. :)

A spring and warm sunny day that you can finally jump in rubber boots through puddles launch boats and swim in the warm rays. Finally, the springtime has come. The first flowers appear - snowdrops. The snow begins to melt and water runs off the land into rivers and seas. Can hear birds singing. Starlings build their nests under our roof.

The house was brimming with spring scent and radiant with spring festivities. In addition, in the middle of all the magic lay Sam, wiping his stuffy nose with a paper napkin and sneezing for fifteen minutes.

Having wrapped himself in a blanket like a caterpillar and did not understand how he managed to get sick on such a best spring day. All that remained was to lay and think sadly in your head. Thought, really wanted to go skateboarding in a skate park, do the best tricks, or just relax calmly, without any competition. Or can finally go to your treehouse, put things in order, invite friends and play superheroes, or you can read comics there and discuss. It is so interesting!

It would be interesting, if not a cold, now lie down and suffer for several weeks or more.

Boring..

So would have lain with a temperature until someone rang the doorbell. Sam ignored at first, thinking the postman had brought letters or bills. Just think, he will call twice and throw it in the mailbox. He did not expect any guests. But after several calls 7-9 times, Sam's nerves burst. He got up and started yelling at the whole house.

\- I hope to hit in the face of who is behind this door!! - Shouted Sam and abruptly opened the door.

\- I hope I can write my will. - said Bobby and looked sweetly at the evil Sam.

Sam abruptly closed the door and pressed himself, could not believe that an unexpected guest would come.

\- BOB?! WHAT ARE YOU FORGETTING HERE?!! - Sam shouted outside the door, trembling like an aspen leaf.

\- I came to admire how a turquoise ass, will let out its snot - leaned against the door and waits until he calms down and opens the door. - And, let open the door!

\- How do you know that I am sick? “There was nothing more to say to Sam, but he have to know how he knows.

\- Your mother talked to my mother on the phone, and I heard perfectly well that you a sick, so I came here to get infected with your snot.

The door slowly began to open and, without ceremony, Bobby walked into house. Sam had no choice but to go to the kitchen and heat the kettle while he scanned the corridor.

\- And what you treated with? - Suddenly he asked that Sam flinched with surprise.

\- Um.. Pills and medicines.. - Snorted pizhamchik, who was starting to get angry, just like that, he came and began to scold him. - What else can I be cured, Dr. Bob? - Rolling his eyes answering Sam.

\- Tea with honey and lemon. If you don't want to scream for a cold for a whole month, then you better do as I said! Bobby answered very confidently and tossed him a lemon. He caught it and looked at him with a grin.

\- Thank you, "daddy" for your concern! - Snapped, Sam immediately turned away and began to cut the lemon into slices and, at the same time, straightening the almost fallen blanket.

Sat in the kitchen for an hour drinkings tea and did not discuss anything. They were silent, as if they were afraid that one of them would say a word, and Sam generally tried not to cough, sneeze, or sniffing in front of him.

Deathly silence.

But, oddly enough, Bobby was satisfied with everything and did not upset. Was he already happy? Even though Sam is pouting like a hamster in front of him.

\- How are you, pizhamchik? - Bobby interrupted the silence - Where is everyone, where did your parents go, and where did your brother go?

\- Well, let's say that I'm not very well. I'm sick if you don't see.. - Looked away from him and looking at his tea - Parents left for a visit until late, and my brother left with his girlfriend.. I don't know where. - He also took his tea, blew a little and took a sip. - How is Mister Hill?

\- Are you interested in how my father is? - Changing a smirk to a surprised face.

\- I.. I just a-asked.. - Sam stammered, completely hiding his eyes from him and sniffing. - J-just asked..

Now Bobby's nerves are bursting, this is not the first time he sees Sam like this.. So defenseless and shy. He got up and walked towards him, not taking his eyes off him. He stood behind, pressed him from his back, and asked quietly in his ear:

\- Why is turquoise ass always so closed in front of me?

Sam froze. He is even afraid to move. He wanted to be rude to him for such behavior, but all thoughts seemed to evaporate when Bobby pinned him a hug.

\- You should be punished for this behavior, my Pajama Sam. - Straight purred like a cat and sharply turned Sam face-to-face and looking straight into the eyes.

\- B.. Bobby? - Found the strength to tell him, unexpectedly they gently took him by the chin and gently lifted him and looking at each other. Sam blushed a lot, either from excitation or from the heat? Did he also say "my"? Did you hear it?

\- Nope, what did you call me an hour ago? Leaning closer to Sam.

From this closeness, Sam became very hot and blushed deeply, as if he were burning his skin. Too close.. Too close..

\- Well, so how? - It's like she's mocking him, like hi's about to kiss him.

\- Daddy!? - Sam said sharply and covered his face with his hands. Everyone, probably, he will laugh at him.

But there was no laugh, Bobby took his cheeks and kissed him. Gently. Burying in unruly hair and pulling the boy and deepening the kiss.

The kisses grew hotter and longer and very exciting, then broke off the kiss to catch my breath. While they were recovering a little, Sam realized that he was lying on the table: his blanket was neatly laid under his back. Clothes instantly flew to the floor. With excitements, well, or heat, shyness, cute puppy eyes and spread legs, Sam looks very incomparable. Sam wanted to cover it all up, but it turned out very funny.

\- B.. Bobby, don't.. - Sam said shyly and looked away from him. - I'm.. Scared ... - He said in a whisper.

\- Don't be afraid, I'll be very careful. - He approached and kissed his nose, immediately told him with a grin and lightly slapped on the priest. - And we seem to have learned another word!

\- D-daddy! - He moaned slightly and moved his hips towards Bobby's hands.

In an instant, Bobby took off everything from himself and threw them on the floor and, at the same time, took out a tube of grease, which was always with him.

He began to gently relax the tight ring of his pizhamchik anus, slowly penetrate inside with one finger. Sam only moaned softly, feeling uncomfortable, exciting discomfort. It was a surprise when a second finger penetrated and began to accelerate a little inside Sam, pushing them apart with scissors. Sam began to go crazy, could no longer hold back a groan and from the mere thought that his best friend, once they were enemies, is now stretching him under him with a lustful look.

He feels that it is not enough for him, he wants more; he does not restrain himself and greedily gasps for air so as not to reach the final.

\- Daddy, I can't take it anymore .. - Sam whimpered and sniffs. - Please..

\- What, sweetie? - Bobby grins and sees that he is on the verge, but he wants to tease his pizhamchika more.

Hearing only heavy, vulgar sighs, Bobby pushes the halves apart with his hands, admiring how invitingly the moist reddened muscle ring is contracting, and slowly tracing the hole with his tongue. Bobby is sure that Sam rolls his eyes in pleasure and bites his lower lip so as not to moan too much, but:

\- Ahh! D-daddy!! D-don't!! S-stop!! Mmff!! - He does not hold back and cumming on his stomach, also moans loudly and sweetly, and rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue with excitement.

Bobby plays with a ring of muscles, teasing with the tip of his tongue, pressing lightly, but soon gets inside, stroking the delicate walls that from time to time shrink. Soon he played with a ring of muscles, gets up and takes a tube, presses and drips on his own penis, jerks off slightly to lubricate and admire the picture: Sam is all so greedy, lies with his eyes closed and breathes heavily, all his shyness and cowardice are instantly gone away, giving only lust and continuation. That's all Bobby wanted to see.

His eyelashes were long stuck together with tears of pleasure, casting barely noticeable shadows on his cheeks. The strands stuck to his sweaty forehead, and Bobby, with a gentle movement, takes them by the ear, runs the tip of his "friend's" fingers over his cheek, stopping at his lips. They are so sweet and slightly swollen that you can't resist kissing all your life, which Bobby did, he dug his lips and kissed them wet.

They kissed as if they wanted to eat each other, they touched their tongues very hot and passionately, licked, bit and sighed heavily.

\- A-ah! Bob.. Daddy!! I can't.. F-fuck me-ahh! .. - Sam does not have time to finish.

A large head entered it, pleasantly bursting the walls, but it hurts a little. Hurt. Pizhamchik, holding on to Hill's waist with crossed legs, sits down on his own, already surprising. But, nevertheless, biting his lower lip, so as not to scream, when the member almost entered completely. The eyes are watering with pain and pleasure, this is an insane desire to do more, but it still hurts and is not used to it.

\- Is everything all right, my sweet? - Hill stopped to let him get used to the new sensations.

\- I'm fine.. Don't worry about me, everything is fine.. - Sam sighed heavily and looked into his eyes, and smiled.

\- Fuck, how narrow you are.. - At first, Hill moved slowly so as not to hurt him, and so he slowly picked up the pace so that he got used to the new sensations.

Seeing Sam's actions, Hill gradually began to holding his hips, hitting his prostate. The screams turn into loud moans, so you have to constantly shut him up with long kisses. Bobby speeds up and slows down, teasing him. A couple more hard thrusts and Sam cums on his shirt. He breathes heavily and reaches for another kiss. The inside of the pizhamchik is hot and tight. After receiving an orgasm, the pizhamchik began to shrink more, bringing Bobby to a peak. He walks out of Sam, jerks off and cums on his stomach.

Sam met his gaze, and bursting with shame, began to slowly get up from the table.

The arousal subsided, leaving behind a sticky feeling of embarrassment. Bobby, in spite of his naked appearance, pulled the boy by the waist, covering him with a blanket, and gave a loud kiss on the nose. He snorted in response:

\- F-fool.. - Shyly embraced him and closed his eyes. - I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Mr. Hill..

\- Himself, my turquoise ass. - Then he stroked his hair and rests, holding Sam tightly. - I know that you will keep it a secret. I trust you.

Still, despite the illness, spring will be wonderful and magical.


End file.
